In modern internal combustion engines, devices for variably adjusting the control times of gas exchange valves are used to be able to variably adjust the phase relation between a crankshaft and a camshaft in a defined angular range between a maximum advanced position and a maximum retarded position. The device is integrated in a drive train by which torque is transmitted from the crankshaft to the camshaft. This drive train can be realized, for example, as a belt, chain, or gear drive. In addition, the device is locked in rotation with a camshaft and can have, for example, one or more pressure chambers by which the phase relation between the crankshaft and the camshaft can be selectively changed by the loading of pressurized medium.
Such a device is known, for example, from DE 10 2008 017 688 A1. The device has a drive element, a driven element, and two lateral covers, wherein the drive element is in driven connection with a crankshaft and the driven element is locked in rotation on a camshaft. Here, the driven element is arranged so that it can pivot at a defined angular interval relative to the drive element. The drive element, the driven element, and the lateral cover define several pressure chambers that form a hydraulic adjustment drive by which the phase position between the driven element and the drive element can be variably set. The lateral covers are arranged on the axial lateral faces of the driven element and the drive element and are locked in rotation with the drive element by screws. Here, the screws engage through the first lateral cover and the drive element and engage in a clamping nut that is produced separately from the lateral cover and connected captively to this cover.
From DE 197 08 661 B4, another device is known in which the clamping nuts are not rigidly connected to lateral covers.
From DE 10 2005 024 241 A1, another device is known, wherein the attachment element is constructed integrally with the lateral cover. The attachment elements are constructed as cylindrical collars that are provided with internal threading and project in the axial direction from the lateral cover.
From DE 100 07 200 A1, another device is known that has a spring element that attaches on one side to the driven element and on the other side to the drive element. Here, a screw by which a lateral cover is attached to the drive element projects from the device. The spring element has a hook that is suspended in this projecting area.